rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Celia Swiftshadow
Celia Swiftshadow is a thief, mercenary, ex(?) assassin, reluctant sometimes mage, and is wanted by at least one person in most major cities. She is roleplayed by RS member Celia Swift. Please note this page is unfinished, and be patient. Likes; Barfigts, running around on the roof tops of Al Kharid, taunting people, especially white knight types, flirting with people and making them uncomfortable, mocking the gods, drinking people under the table, exploring, attractive men, attractive women, showing off, kebabs, being around people she likes, living dangerously, being somewhere warm, killing (much to her distress), cats, stealing things right out from under peoples noses, being snarky, deadpan humor, humor in general. She is the master of Deadpan humor! Making innuendos. Dislikes; The cold, the gods (mostly Saradomin) and their followers, being used, The Death Lotus Assasins, thinking about her past, hypocrites, people who don't trust her (even if they have a reason) getting told what to do, the Varrock, anyone who tries to hurt or hinder her, or her allies, butterflies (she's terrified of them,) her father, her mother (kind of) and her brother. Commonly used phrases *Well then *Look, Saradomin, right over there! *He is NOT my boyfriend! *Noooo, I'm not that wanted thief, why? *The gods are fools... *Screw you! *Well, well, well *Game over! *Are you sure you want to do that? (while looking seductive) *You sure know how to show a girl a good time! (Often sarcastically, the people she hangs around with have weird ideas of a date.) *Any innuendo, or double entendre. History Early Life Born Amisi Celia Ahmad to mother Mara Ahmad of Al Kharid and father Hanto Haranu of the Wushanko Isles. Her mother was possessed by a strange force (later revealed to be the godess Amascut) at the time of Celia's birth, and died shortly after, and her father only stayed long enough to leave her on the steps of the Abby of Saint Elspeth, before returning to the Wushanko isles, where he was the heir to leadership of the Death Lotus Assasins. The sisters took Celia in, and she grew up beleiving herself an orphan, as there was no reason to think otherwise. She adored her life in the abby, and wanted only to serve Saradomin. She thought of the sisters as her family, and loved them, though she was a hellion, often causing trouble, and giving the sisters near panic attacks by playing at the top of the bell tower. Her favorite thing was to go into Al Kharid on supply runs, though she wasnt alowed to go alone. She was a bright and happy child, mischivious, but eager to please and very loving. Her early years were truly happy. And then her father came calling. Life on Tokoko Free Life Personality Celia is a confident and flirtaious woman, with a sardonic smile and a sharp wit. She effortlessly inserts herself into conversations, and gives off an air of ease and a bit of mystery. She is very charismatic, and charming, ,when she wants to be. She can even be diplomatic, though she hasn't been as of late. People are never sure whether she is very good looking, or just very interesting looking. Regardless, she has a habit of sleeping with people she likes. Even if she just met them. She really really gets around. Despite her outward apperance of ease and a devil may care persona, she is also deeply unsure of herself, and constantly afriad, though she hides it so well she usually forgets it herself. She is a masterful spinner of tales, and a mistress of disguise and deception, hiding herself well, and often acting as someone she's not. This means that she sometimes forgets who she really is. She also has a mean streak, and enjoys taking people down with a few choice words, often knowing exactly what to say to drive them over the edge. This often ends in injury for her. She has a lot of old stab wounds. Along with this, she is reckless, often thinking before acting, though she is capable of careful thought, if she wants. But she very rarley does. She also acts without thought of what others will think, again, leading to stab wounds. She doesn't filter her words, and freely insults people, or goes after them. This is partly due to her love for bar fights. She has bad luck in bars. Last time she ended up nearly loosing her foot. It was her own fault. Sort of. She gives little thought to her own safety when acting, and she's alive due to a mixture of skill, luck, and lucky choice of friends. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction